Mario Kart 8 U
Mario Kart 8 U is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart double Dash. New Features New features include adding Drills., Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. You can set a time limit as a new feature. ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons. ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits. **Story Mode - Play as your favorite character in this mode. There are 14 worlds. *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Default) *Online Mode Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Noki and Penguin Row 2 - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Lakitu, Shy Guy and Mc Ballyhoo Row 3 - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Donkey Kong Jr, Hammer Bro, Koopa Kid, Bowser Jr and Tiki Goon Row 4 - Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Kritter, Bouldergeist, King Boo, Wiggler, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit and Pianta Row 5 - Bowser, Wario, Funky Kong, King K.Rool, Pom Pom, Petey Piranha, Honey Queen, Lubba, Boom Boom and Metal Mario Row 6 - Mii A, Mii B Beta Characters In the game there will be a total of 52 total drivers. 15 Starting Drivers, 35 Unlockable Drivers and 5 DL. Moonlight Studios has confirmed that there will be 20 new characters. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Like in Mario Kart 7 and 8, in Mario Kart 8 U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to get drills to your vehicle. U = Unlockable Kart Bodies * Unlocking Criterion Courses Wii U Cups Battle Courses Items On Track Items 1000px-NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Statue_Leaf_Cup.png|Statue Leaf ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items 1000px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill 1000px-StarFlip.png|Star 1000px-Super_Mushroom_SM3DL.png|Mushroom 1000px-TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushrooms BananaPeel.png|Banana Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo Blooper_3D_Land.png|Blooper BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell GreenShell.png|Green Shell Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Thunder_Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Bolt TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Bananas TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shells TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shells SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf New Items 1000px-Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower 1000px-DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper 1000px-IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Spiny2.png|Spiny | New Item Description Story Mode World 1 - Toad Town A town with multiple Toad Houses, bushes, trees, and the Koopa Village on it. World 1-1 An race takes place on = Mario Kart Shop This is the mode specially available. Selection_Screen_Beginning_2.PNG|'Beginner's Selection Screen' Congratulation 2.PNG|'Congratulation Screet. Notice: there is Toadsworth' Category:Mario Kart Series